Norden
ist die fünfzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel und damit das Staffelfinale von Fear the Walking Dead. Alle lebenden Gruppen fliehen in Richtung Norden über die Grenze nach Amerika. Zitat Gruppierungen Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Rosarito Beach Hotel * Tijuana * Pelicano * Grenzübergang Kurzbeschreibung Travis wird in Gefangenschaft genommen. Madison will zusammen mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter am nächsten Morgen abreisen. In der Nacht stirbt Oscar, worauf hin Andres und Hector wütend zu Travis gehen. Sie wollen ihn für den Kollateralschaden bei seiner Selbstjustiz töten. Alicia ersticht Andres kurz bevor dieser den tödlichen Schuss abgeben kann. Im darauf folgenden Durcheinander greift Victor ein und schickt alle davon. Er kann für die Flucht von Madison und ihrer Familie sorgen, bleibt jedoch im Hotel zurück. Nick hat Schwierigkeiten Luciana zu überzeugen mit ihm zu fliehen. Sie will die Gemeinschaft nicht aufgeben. Er geht schließlich allein. Während er auf der Straße ist, sieht er an der Grenze einen Helikopter aufsteigen. Er kehrt um und zeigt Alejandro einen Weg selbst ein Held zu bleiben, während er seine Gemeinschaft in Sicherheit weiß. Die Gruppe reist schließlich unter seiner und Lucianas Führung ab. Marco kommt zu der Colonia und wundert sich, dass er sie so leicht einnehmen kann. Alejandro hat sich jedoch versteckt und fährt den Bus beiseite, der die Untoten vom Dorfkern trennt. Die Männer sind in der sicheren Stadt gefangen und sterben bei dem Versuch sich gegen die Untoten zu wehren. Madison und Travis sind auf der Suche nach Nick. Im Pelicano finden sie einen Hinweis, wo die Colonia sein könnte. An der Colonia angekommen erkennen sie, dass keiner dort mehr lebt. Auf ihrem Weg zurück finden sie Alejandro. Er berichtet ihnen, was Nick an der Grenze gesehen hat. Am Grenzübergang werden Nick und die Colonia von bewaffneten Männern angegriffen und gefangen genommen. Vorspann Travis sitzt wie in Trance da. Neben ihm wird die Scheibe eingeschlagen. Hector und Andres kommen herein um Oscar zu helfen. Madison kommt auf ihren Mann zu und will mit ihm sprechen, doch er reagiert nicht. Elena Reyes gibt Anweisungen Travis gefangen zu nehmen. Hector erklärt ihm wird nichts geschehen. Nun wollen sie sich zunächst um Oscar kümmern und dann entscheiden, was mit Travis passiert. Victor hält sie zurück und erklärt, dass sie alles verschlimmert. Madison fordert ihre Tochter auf ihr das Messer zu geben. Sie geht zu den beiden am Boden liegenden Körpern zurück und sticht ihnen in den Schädel. Brandon erwacht gerade zu untotem Leben, doch Madison ersticht auch ihn. Danach lässt sie die Leichname liegen und geht. Handlung der Folge Luciana wechselt den Verband von Alejandro. Er bemerkt, dass er sterben wird. Sie erklärt kühl, dass die Leute ihn so nicht sehen dürfen. Sie will ihn schminken um seine Schwäche zu verbergen. Er wiegelt ab, doch sie erklärt, dass die Leute ansonsten ihre Hoffnung verlieren. Sie macht ihm Vorwürfe, dass er nicht an solch einen Tag gedacht hat, doch er erklärt, dass dies ihre einzig mögliche Zuflucht sei und außerhalb der Mauern nur der Tod wartet. Alejandro erklärt, dass Nick Recht hat und es enden wird, doch Luciana erwidert, dass es nur für ihn endet. Sie werden weiter leben. Victor erklärt Madison, dass es momentan falsch wäre sich an Travis zu binden. Die Hotelleute werden ihn heraus schmeißen, denn schließlich ist es das, was Madison gefordert hatte. Alicia erkennt, dass nach dem Einschalten der Hotelbeleuchtung vieles Falsch gelaufen ist und sie damit ihren Einfluss verloren haben. Victor besteht darauf, dass Travis gehen muss. Alicia stimmt zu, doch erklärt, dass sie ihn begleiten sollten. Madison will die Sicherheit für ihre Tochter nicht opfern, doch diese erklärt, dass sie etwas Neues finden können, jedoch bis hierher schon viele Leute verloren haben, die ihnen etwas bedeuten. Victor ist nicht überzeugt. Er erklärt, dass er sich nicht mal für seinen Lebenspartner umbringen wollte und auch nicht bereit ist für Madison und ihre Gruppe zu sterben. Danach geht er. Madison geht zu Hector und Elena. Sie erkundigt sich nach Oscar. Madison gesteht, dass Travis gewalttätig geworden ist und nach ihren Regeln heraus geschmissen werden muss. Sie möchte ein Fahrzeug und Zeit bis zum nächsten Tag um dann zu verschwinden. Madison will zu ihrem Mann, doch die Hector und eine weitere Wache haben Sorge, denn sie wissen, wozu er in der Lage ist. Elena interveniert und gestattet ihr dies aufgrund der Leistungen, die sie bisher erbracht hat. Madison weist Alicia an nach Oscar zu sehen, um vorbereitet zu sein, falls es ihm schlechter geht. Danach trifft sie sich mit ihrem Mann. Sie klärt ihn über die Situation auf, dass er das Gelände verlassen und die beiden Frauen ihn begleiten werden. Er begleitet sie aus der Gefangenschaft. Nick tritt auf den Dorfplatz heraus. Er sieht Luciana, die alle Bewohner zu einer Ansprache aufruft. Nick versucht sie umzustimmen und ihr zu erklären, dass sie draußen bessere Chancen haben, als hier. Luciana erklärt, dass diese kein Ort für Feiglinge ist und er entscheiden muss, was er tun will. Alicia kommt zu Andres und Oscar. Sie erkundigt sich nach dessen Zustand. Andres erklärt, dass er großen Druck im Hirn hat und er einen Teil des Schädels entfernen muss. Alicia gibt vor zu helfen, doch auch Hector kommt hinzu und will sie nicht dabei haben. Er deutet an, dass er Travis für seine Tat hingerichtet hätte. Andres schickt sie weg und beginnt mit einem Cuttermesser den Schädel aufzuschneiden. Langsam nähert sich Alejandro der versammelten Gemeinschaft. Er ist sichtlich geschwächt. Er berichtet allen, dass er sich freut sie zu sehen und dass die Gerüchte wahr sind, dass eine Gruppe am Abend kommen wird um sich ihren Ort zu holen. Nick geht während der Ansprache auf das Dach des Schulbusses. Er schmiert sich mit dem Blut ein und läuft über die Straßen, als er plötzlich einen Helikopter sieht, der in der Nähe landet. Elena hält eine Taschenlampe auf die Wunde, während Andres den Bohrer ansetzt und in den Schädel ein Loch bohrt. In der Nacht sitzen Madison und Travis wach. Er will sie umstimmen und erklärt nicht mehr der Mann zu sein, der er war. Er erklärt, dass es ihm nicht leid tut die beiden Jungen getötet zu haben. Sie erzählt ihrem Mann, dass sie Celia mit den Toten eingeschlossen hatte um Nick zu schützen. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich verändert haben und braucht ihn nun mehr denn je. Andres stellt den Tot seines Bruders fest. Hector versucht Elena umzustimmen, dass Travis sicher in einem der Zimmer ist, während Oscar stirbt. Andres nimmt das Messer und sticht in die offene Schädeldecke. Hector und Andres kommen in das Zimmer von Travis und seiner Familie. Hector schlägt ihn nieder, während Travis sie bittet ihn heraus zu führen, damit seine Familie das nicht mit ansehen muss. Andres ergreift eine Waffe und bedroht Travis. Er erklärt, dass er eine Operation an seinem Bruder durchführen musste, die jedoch keinen Erfolg hatte und er darauf hin sein Leben beenden musste. Travis fordert Madison auf ihre Tochter zu nehmen und zu gehen. Alicia ersticht Andres, der darauf hin in die Decke schießt. Hector stürzt sich auf sie, doch Travis schlägt auf Hector ein. Victor greift im letzten Moment zur Waffe und bedroht alle. Er fordert sie auf zu gehen, was Hector und sein Begleiter sofort tun. Danach fordert er auch Travis und die anderen auf zu verschwinden. Sie eilen auf den Parkplatz. Dort nehmen sie einen Wagen. Madison lädt Victor ein mit ihr zu kommen. Er reicht ihr die Waffe und fordert sie auf zu gehen. Er selbst will zurück bleiben. Travis fährt durch das Eingangstor und sprengt es damit auf. Nick kommt Alejandro besuchen. Er hilft eine Pille zu zerstoßen, das Pulver zu erhitzen und es ihm zu spritzen, während er ihn überzeugt die Colonia gehen zu lassen. Er berichtet von einem Helikopter, der in der USA gelandet ist. Auf seinen Einwand hin erwidert er, dass Luciana gehen wird, wenn Alejandro Stärke zeigt und ihnen erklärt, dass sie nach Norden gehen können. In der Nacht erreichen Travis, Madison und Alicia das Pelicano Warencenter. Madison erklärt, was sie bei ihrem letzten Besuch hier gesehen hat. Sie kommen an den Ort, an dem die 3 Bewohner aus der Colonia hingerichtet wurden. Madison durchsucht die toten Körper und findet einen Ausweis. Alicia ruft ihre Mutter, bis diese sie anleuchtet. Marco und seine Männer kommen an der Colonia an. Sie öffnen den Eingang zu den Untoten. Dort kämpfen sie sich bis zum Bus durch. Marco bemerkt, dass es zu einfach war. Alejandro wartet jedoch nur darauf, dass die Männer ins Dorf gehen. Sobald sie vom Schulbus weg sind, schleicht er sich dort hin und startet den Motor. Die Männer freuen sich noch über den leichten Sieg, als sie ein Geräusch hören. Marco läuft los um nach zu schauen. Alejandro hat den Bus aus dem Zaun gefahren. Die Untoten laufen nun ungehindert auf die Colonia zu. Die Männer schießen auf die Untoten. Marco ist der Letzte, der sich zurück zieht ins Innere der Stadt. Nick und Luciana führen die Colonia in den Norden zur Grenze. Alle sind mit Blut beschmiert. Travis und Madison sind an der Colonia angekommen. Sie schicken Alicia zurück in den Van. Sie jedoch sieht den blinkenden Schulbus und geht darauf zu. Madison und Travis nehmen mehrere Waffen auf, die achtlos auf dem Boden liegen. Sie sehen, wie all die Untoten im Stadtkern sind. Madison bemerkt Marco und Antonio. Die Untoten kommen auf die beiden Menschen zu. Madison kommt in den Schulbus. Hier erklärt Alicia, dass Alejandro noch lebt. Madison fragt nach ihrem Sohn. Mit letzter Kraft erklärt er ihr, dass er an der Grenze etwas gesehen hat. Dann stirbt er. Nick führt die Gruppe zum Grenzübergang. Dort schaut er durch sein Fernglas und meint ein Flüchtlingskamp in ein paar Stunden Entfernung zu sehen. Plötzlich tauchen zwischen den Autos Männer auf und eröffnen das Feuer. Die Colonia flüchtet panisch davon. Luciana ist in die Schulter getroffen worden. Die Militärs drücken Nick und Luciana auf den Boden und trennen sie voneinander. Nick versucht zu ihr rüber zu gelangen, da wird er KO getreten. Madison ersticht Alejandro mit Alicias Messer. Besonderheiten * Madison, Travis und Alicia verlassen das Hotel * Das Pelicano ist komplett leer, nur die drei Leichen von Francisco und seiner Familie blieben * Die Colonia wurde von Marco und seinen Leuten eingenommen, sie wurden jedoch von den Untoten gefressen. * Alejandro ließ die Untoten aus dem Verteidigungsperimeter in die Stadt. * Nick führt die Gruppe zusammen mit Luciana über die Grenze * Nicks Gruppe, genauso wie Ofelia werden angegriffen * Alicia tötet ihren ersten Menschen: Andres Infizierte * Marco * Antonio * Marcos Männer * Andres (sein finaler Tot wurde nicht gezeigt) Todesfälle * Derek * Brandon Luke * Oscar * Alejandro Musik * The Desperate Kingdom Of Love - PJ Harvey (Marsch der Colonia zur Grenze) * Goodnight - Mirel Wagner (Letzte Szene) Trivia * Diese Folge wurde direkt nach der Vorgängerfolge gezeigt. Normaler Weise besteht ein Abstand von 1 Woche zwischen den Folgen. Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Fear)